


whipped

by natromanoffs



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natromanoffs/pseuds/natromanoffs
Summary: he'd still do anything for her.





	whipped

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble abt the latest resident episode bc it had me in my feelings

When people say someone is whipped, they mean that he would choose his girlfriend over the guys. That is true for Conrad, but that’s partially because he doesn’t have many guys, and Nic is his best friend. But it’s more than just that. Conrad is a whole new level of whipped. He loves her so much that it scares him sometimes. When she’d been risking it all for Jessie, she asked what he’d do if it was her life on the line. Anything was his immediate answer. They’re not even dating, and he’d still do anything for her. She’s it for him. He’s never loved anyone like he loves her, and he knows he never will. They’re a mess, sometimes they’re broken up and sometimes they’re together again and through it all he knows he’ll never move on. 

She knows that too, and he thinks it scares her. That, even when she pushes him away, he’ll drop everything if she needs him. He’ll rush to her side in the blink of an eye, he picks up on the first ring every time she calls. So yeah, he’ll do anything for her. Yeah, he’s whipped beyond belief. He loves her so much it hurts, but there’s no stopping it. He’s gonna be whipped forever. 


End file.
